


Another Inter-Lewd

by ausmac



Series: Lewd [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: After their previous encounter, Garrosh is present at Dalaran not just for the hors d’oeuvres, but for another chance at a certain High King.





	

Garrosh didn’t care much for Dalaran.  It was full of Kirin Tor mages, and the Kirin Tor’s disapproval of him was arrogantly obvious.  It probably had something to do with the way the city floated above the world, looking down on the lesser mortals below.  Or they might simply all have heads up their collective arses.

But he’d agreed to a meeting with the Alliance on neutral ground in attempt to resolve the problems in Pandaria.  He thought it was a waste of time, and he hated waste.  But one never knew what interesting information could be gathered from such meetings, and it was hard to resist poking the Alliance to watch it posture and snarl.

Of course, seeing that the Majestic and Fuckable High King would be present had been the deciding factor.  The human had started glaring at him the moment he walked into the conference room, and when he did speak his tone was anything but conciliatory.  After an hour of back-and-forth veiled (and not so veiled) insults, Garrosh had to fight an urge to lean across the table and ask him if he remembered how good it had felt having Garrosh up his arse.  He resisted it, because it was likely to bring the meeting to a violent end.

The meeting broke for the day with no result except a lot of frayed nerves, and Garrosh’s not least of all.  Feeling the need to burn off some rage, he headed down into the Underbelly in the hopes of getting into trouble.  He took a wrong turn somewhere in the dank, gloomy passages and was about to find the way out when he passed an open doorway leading into some form of training room.  And there, throwing himself around like a demented monkey, was Varian Wrynn.

He didn’t see Garrosh standing at the door, was absorbed in some form of exercise and Garrosh was able to watch him, which was both pleasant and tempting.  The human King was wearing leather exercise gear that showed every bulge; dark blue leather pants, a sleeveless thigh length vest belted at the waist, barefoot and with his hair in a single braid down his back.  He looked, Garrosh thought, like someone in need of an Orc’s specialised handling.

The Warchief stepped inside the room and closed the door, locking it.  The sound of the lock clicking caught Varian’s attention and he spun to stop.  At sight of the big Orc his eyes narrowed, and he walked to the side of the room to collect a towel from a hook on the wall.  Wiping his face and eyes, he licked his lips.  That was all the provocation Garrosh needed.  As he stepped forward, Varian’s head tilted sideways, though he didn’t move away from the advancing Warchief.

“Think again.  I’m not tied up this time.”

Garrosh’s smile widened and he ran his tongue across his tusks.  “As if I need to use rope to control you.  Don’t tell me,” he said, coming to a stop within arms length of Varian, “that you haven’t been wanting my cock up your arse all day.”  He leant forward and sniffed.  “I can smell it there, waiting for me.”

Varian smiled, reached out a hand – and punched Garrosh in the face before kicking upwards towards his groin.  But he’d been expecting that and blocked the kick with his thigh, grabbed the hand and spun Varian around.  The human ducked forward, pivoted and went for a leg sweep.  But the Warchief dodged and jumped, kicking out with both feet.  The impact sent Varian tumbling across the room to slam up against the wall.

He bounced up as Garrosh tried to close, ducked a swinging arm, slid to one side and jumped up onto the Orc’s back.  Varian wrapped both legs around Garrosh’s waist and both arms around his throat, and squeezed.

It might have worked on a less solidly built opponent.  Garrosh simply threw himself backwards and Varian had to scramble to avoid being slammed into the floor by the Orc’s full weight.  He tumbled aside and was brought to a sudden halt by a hand grabbing his ankle.  He tried to kick and twist lose but the grip tightened and all the twisting did was flip him onto his stomach.  That was all Garrosh needed; in a moment he was on top of Varian, arms and legs and solid weight pinning him down.

Hot breath stirred the wet hair near Varian's ear.  “Now, that’s what I call foreplay…”  He slid one hand beneath his stomach to where Varian squirmed, trying to push him off, and pulled the human’s pants down with a rough jerk.  He moved lower, took the damp buttocks in both hands and pulled them apart, then pressed his mouth to the puckered arse, licking the muscled opening, pressing his tongue against it.

Varian slammed his palms against the floor and heaved his arse backwards, but all that did was push the tongue deeper and his angry grunt turned into a moan.  The moan grew louder as a large hand slid under him and stroked his cock and balls.  Garrosh laughed against his opening as he felt the cock expanding upwards in his hand.  “Part of you likes me,” he said, pulling back and pressing a finger into the damp hole.  “Let’s see if more of you does.”

As the finger plunged deeper inside the tight hot passage Varian pressed back, rising to his knees.  “Bastard,” he growled, voice roughened, “you talk too much.”  Then he groaned again as a second finger joined the first, spreading him open, pushing in deeper to touch him in a place that Garrosh knew would remove all resistance.  And indeed it did; the King dropped his head, hands clenching on the floor as his arse relaxed under the big hand.  Garrosh pulled back, then gathered his already erect cock and pushed it into the damp arse.

 _Oh yes, I remember this …_ Hard not to remember the best fuck he’d ever had.  The feel of that tight, well-bred arse around his cock, the way every move the human made pressed on it as if he had some internal pump, the sounds he made, all angry and cursing and demanding, mingled together.  It was like riding a wild kodo, with sex added.  Not to mention the knowledge that there he was, Warchief of the Horde, fucking the mind out of the High King of the Alliance.  That never got old.

He curved forward over Varian’s back, wrapped his arms around the damp chest and heaved him upright, surging forward to completely bury himself up to the balls.  Varian shuddered and gave a very satisfying extended moan as Garrosh humped in and out, faster and deeper, and it was only then that a small part of his brain not overdosing on pleasure thought _he’s very…slick…in there…_

And he laughed as he came convulsively, in between the shouts of Orcish triumph.  Because the damned arse was lubricated, so he’d prepared himself.  When his brain started functioning again, he lay curled around the King and poked him in the stomach.  “You knew I was coming?”

“I’m a planner,” Varian said, rolling his hips in a way that suggested either a cramp or an invitation for seconds.  “It’s why we’ll beat your damned Horde.  We plan ahead.”

“As long as you also plan an arse, I’m happy with that.”

Varian groaned, whether at the bad joke or the hand squeezing his balls, Garrosh wasn’t sure….

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Ive had a few things go up here this week, I'm clearing out stories I had finished or nearly so, as I have a lot of writing work in other projects to do.


End file.
